Bardic Prophecy
by SuNsinGeR
Summary: A tale of two Bards and the long-foretold prophecy that brings them together...and the love that keeps them together, somehow...R for violence and slash. For those of you who actually read this, Ch. 5 coming soon.
1. Bardic Prophecy

"Hey there sexy," Two burly men took long strides flanking the young, black-haired boy. "What brings a pretty girl like yourself to these parts of town?" It was not well lit in the back hallway of Greven's Bar & Inn, so the half-elven boy was easily mistaken for an exceptionally slender figured whore. Waist length, silky black hair was the only piece of the shadowy figure the two men could determine, and as they sized him up, they figured 'she' would be an easy target for their desperation for pleasure.  
  
Both men glanced at each other, maintaining neutral expressions only when staring at each other. The moment their focus strayed back upon the boy, their eyes glazed over with lust.  
  
"What d' ya think Cid?" The first man, tall and masculine with closely cropped brunette hair, asked his colleague.  
  
"Hell. I don't even think we'll need to pay for this twig," the second replied with the same glazed look in his eye. "She'll crack under the pressure and forget about money, let alone forget why she hadn't found us before." He stifled an oily laugh, slicking his own wavy black hair by licking his palm and combing it back.  
  
Meanwhile, the 'girl' was standing with his back turned, arms crossed, completely ignoring both the men creeping up behind him, and the bothersome lock of hair that draped over his left diamond-blue eye. As the footsteps grew closer, he flinched for a moment, fearing that his past had come to haunt him in the form of another male figure, and as he could tell from the sound of their heartless voices, they much resembled the person who had treated him wrongly.  
  
His instinct lashed out against reason for an instant as he reached for his blade and whirled, his long hair blending with the shadows as it followed him, cutting the air just in front of the two men. He came to his senses just in enough time to notice the look of surprise that stamped itself on their faces, as opposed to the glare of a man desperate to feed his pleasure. He knew all too well what the latter gaze meant, and it filled him with both fear and rage beyond what most any mortal soul could contain.  
  
The brunette was the first, after a long pause, to stammer out what each of the two minds had been thinking. "W, what in all of he, hell?! Th, this girl's c, crazy!" His voice was shaking almost in comparison to the rest of his body. The half-elf decided to retain his thought to eviscerate them just because they were idiots. Evidently, they still had no idea that 'she' was a guy.  
  
"I am sorry, gentlemen." He spoke in a voice that was strong of Elven accent, but clearly signified a deceptively kind voice. "You must have mistaken me for someone else. I am flattered you find me to be quite the effeminate figure, but as you can see... I'm a guy. Terribly sorry to lead you wrong."  
  
The look of surprise faded from their eyes, even in spite of the finely crafted longsword being waved at their faces  
  
"A guy!?" Confusion cast over the black haired male's face before turning to anger. "You stupid, deceptive bastard! Kill him! After we get through with you pretty boy, we're gonna make you wish you were a girl!" With the last snap of his oily voice, he leapt backward, his slicked back hair now falling over his face a trifle, soaked with sweat from previous fear, and drew his own blade, whilst his partner wielded a massive axe. Kris gaped at the blade of the latter for a moment, as he realized it was easily twenty times as wide as his near parchment-thin waist. However, he shook his dread off and looked away in time to dodge the rusted edge of his other opponent's greatsword. There was a loud smash as the sod walls of the storage shack in back the inn were crushed with the hammering blow the sword could have dealt to him. The half-elven Bard took his initiative to swirl around again, his hair once again resembling that of a gothic setting, following him closely. He thrust his blade out as it struck something with a faint clatter of metal against metal, and then the satisfactory sound of soft flesh gurgling around his steel.  
  
As he drew his crimson stained blade from the swordsman, he ducked only to see his first opponent's comrade decapitate his own partner as the head rolled to the hard gravel. He took note of a hint of grievance from the axe-wielder, but dared a glance into his enemy's eyes, which told him that his opponent would grieve later. Completely ignoring his friend's random spurts of blood that were drenching his armor, he swung wildly with his axe, utterly destroying anything that flickered with the breath of the wind.  
  
It didn't take long for the Bard to realize that his opponent's occupation had been a Bbarbarian, and that his rage had been evoked.  
  
The axe swung from side to side, drifting smoothly, but recklessly through all angles of the corridor which was rapidly coming to a dead end. He closed his eyes and waited for a silent death wish to be granted, although he had not wished to die in this manner, and embrace the consequences inevitable.  
  
To both his pleasure and secretive dismay, the thrashing of the greataxe and the howling fury of the barbarian silenced itself with a stifled gasp. Crimson sprang itself forward from his sneered lips, as the barbarian turned to see his attacker, but did not get the chance to before two arrows flew forth through each of his eyes, and a third caught him in the throat, consequently ending his scream of pain.  
  
Kris peered up from his self preserved shell a moment later, as he had curled back up, expecting to die at the hands of the assassin whom destroyed what would have been the half-elf's death. To his surprise however, he saw scarlet-wine stained, ice-blue eyes gazing comfortably at him, and appeared to be looking him over. Although he felt violated in a way, he somehow knew that the figure was not going to harm him. He glanced past his temporary loath and savior, only to see several daggers imbued into the barbarian's back, and the arrows completely covering his crew-cut brown hair almost completely with deep red blood. He glanced once more at the carnage of which his sardonic comment had started, then back at the assassin, and passed out.  
  
Before his mind was consumed in darkness however, he couldn't help but feel afraid that this new person would harm him in the same way he had been years ago.  
  
The elven hero who had saved the half elf looked at him with complete awe. A sense of both duty to protect, and love crept over his mind, and he unsuccessfully tried to shake it loose. He turned his attention back to the former victim, and began caressing his hair gently, watching the slow, comforting breathing of the Bard as he slept. "Kris Valete, could it be you? Could you be what the prophecy has spoken of?"  
  
~End Chapter~ 


	2. Prophetic Doubt

The heavy pelting of the rain was driving Terra crazy. In addition, Etai's absence was placing her even further over the edge than she wanted to go. What made it worse was the fact she knew what he was out doing. "Goddess, damn that infernal Bard! Almost every week, that stupid ass drunk decides to go on a sober killing spree! I should kill him myself if he didn't bring in some extra money and enough good cheer to keep us out of trouble. Etai Valestom, what in all of hell am I to do with you?"  
  
"Oh, cheer up Terra," Lia, another elven addition to their primarily elven adventuring party, and the only Cleric who served no deity, spat out in an annoyingly cheery voice. "You worry about that guy day and night when he's sober, and you always think he is going to get caught. Ease up; he's killed hundreds, if not thousands of innocents, and never been caught. Let him be."  
  
"You're only 21 years older than he is, and you think you rule us all. You don't even worship anybody, and you're a Cleric!"  
  
"Whatever…" A loud pound outside of their door interrupted her, as though someone hit it with a dead body. "Well, there he is…"  
  
"Will somebody open this damned door!?! This boy is heavy!" Etai screamed through the wooden door, his clothes dripping wet as the water flooded underneath the doorframe. Terra shook her head as the red carpet beneath the door became soaked.  
  
"Hold on, you impatient bastard!" She walked over to the door with a slow pace and she realized what 'Tai was holding before she got there. She grinned to herself. "Got yourself a playmate for the night 'Tai?" She said with an even wider grin. "Hope this one doesn't disappoint you. The last one only lasted about…" Her voice broke as Etai pounded on the door again.  
  
"Shut up damn it! No, I think this might be the guy we were looking for. He is really, and I mean really, beautiful though." He stopped himself with a light sigh, but the dreamy look of Kris' beauty reflected across hazy eyes. He came to his senses enough to pound the door again, but missed as Terra yanked the heavy oak structure away from his fist. He fell on his face, tossing Kris before he fell with him. Terra barely caught the half- elf, and nearly fell over from the sudden dead weight of the boy added to the nothing she had held before.  
  
"You know, for someone in a coma, he sure is light. Even with the dead weight. You're getting weaker 'Tai." She fumbled a bit while trying to find Kris' waist. "This kid has been cut in half!" She screamed with astonishment. "Where is his waist?!"  
  
"You naïve little girl, he's just skinny as all hell." He quirked. "Well, now that you mention it," He said slyly, but keeping a poker face, "I never really checked. His tunic is slightly stained with blood you know. I think I got to watch him die. Wouldn't that be interesting? Me, watching the prophecy die at my feet, and dropping him off here for all to gaze at." He laughed sarcastically. "But, even I wouldn't do something that cruel."  
  
Both Lia and Terra laughed in unison. Lia spoke between disgracing giggles. "You are… too much… 'Tai." With that, her voice shattered, and she went into an uncontrollable fit of laughter for a reason that was unapparent to even a mind reader. She never had much of any thoughts running through her head anyway.  
  
Terra cut her own laughter short in turn for an annoyed solemn look. She walked over to Lia and kicked her with false anger. "It wasn't that funny. Anyway, 'Tai, you think this is the boy the prophecy speaks of? He sure doesn't look like Sorcerer material… more or less a Bard if anything. What's he sound like?"  
  
Etai glared at her with disbelief, but answered her question soberly. "I don't know what he sounds like. He's very quiet from what I saw, but he was under an assault when I found him. I never heard him scream though. He must have been waiting to die. But I've never guessed on someone who may be part of the prophecy before, and this is my first try. Something told me he was that piece we are missing, and it appears that you doubt me. Give me a chance damn it! Even if he isn't the prophecy, I think I'm in love with him anyway. I'll stay back though; I don't want him to be afraid of me. Someone hurt him. You should have seen the fear in his eyes the second before he passed out."  
  
"You assume I don't believe you 'Tai. And more or less, I at least find it difficult to believe a drunk. But I'll let him stay just because you think you love him. I still say he's a Bard, not a Sorcerer. Wait until he wakes up, and we'll see what he says. Good night 'Tai."  
  
Lia picked herself up and retired to her room. She waved a 'Good Night' before she blew out the candle illuminating her bed, and disappeared into the darkness. There was a light rustle of cloth and the rest of the room knew she was getting undressed. A common occurrence, so no one paid any mind.  
  
Lynnell Hikari, a runaway princess and the only human in their group, finally emerged from her bath, wrapped in a common cloth robe. Although the adventuring party knew who she was, she preferred to act as a commoner. She glanced at Etai hunched over what appeared to be a dead body, and decided to investigate. She wasn't concerned with her only wearing a robe, as 'Tai was 'si'ian', meaning he preferred other guys, instead of women. "Etai, why in all of hell did you bring a dead body into a royal suite?" She faltered at the last word, as she caught a glimpse of the boy. "Damn! He's pretty! Looks a little feminine, but…" Her voice faded as the same look that had clouded over 'Tai's face placed itself on hers.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Lynnell. We have no idea who he is, nor what his preferences are. That's why I didn't get carried away. Besides, he may be part of the prophecy."  
  
"You mean about there being only one Sorcerer?" She cracked into laughter. "He looks more like a Bard!" She stopped laughing. "What's he sound like? Pretty voice?"  
  
Etai put obvious annoyance into his voice, and onto his face. "Why does everyone doubt me?! It's intuition damn it! Just give me a chance here! You know what? Just, just go away Lynnell. Let me be."  
  
"What? I'm just stating my opinion. You don't have to get all moody. Whatever 'Tai, I'll leave you to your new friend. Good night." She stalked off toward Lia's room, where both Terra and Lia were sleeping. The same rustle of clothing was heard, and Lynnell swept her mind off into a deep slumber of meditation.  
  
"Kris, why won't anyone believe me? I know it's you. I wish I knew why you were afraid of me my love, but I'll let you be for now. Just tell me someday, okay? In the meantime, don't get yourself killed, alright?" Etai sat there for the rest of the night, knowing Kris couldn't hear him, speaking his mind and every emotion that went with it. 


	3. Doubtful Love

Kris woke about three days later to Etai's laughter. Since he heard everyone else laughing with the Bard, 'Tai must have told a joke. He very slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes as sunlight poured onto his face through the room's open window. His first thought was curiosity. He decided to survey his surroundings, but tried to be as quiet as possible. The room he had awakened in was what appeared to be a group room of some sort, used for everyday conversations between the tenants of the inn. The murmur of conversation from downstairs told him this was an inn. The room was lightly furnished with a few chairs, a couch, and a rack for instruments which was currently stationed above a harp leaning against the wall. All of the furnishings were quite exquisite however, so he guessed one of the group was royalty, or at least very important. The dimensions were uneven, more or less a ten foot by fifteen foot room with soft red carpeting and solid oak walls, as opposed to the sod used to build most other rooms. He took a moment to glance over the room once more, then at himself. He was pleased that he was still wearing the same bloodstained clothing and was just as dirty as when he passed out in the back hall of the inn he had formerly had the misfortune of encountering the two men at. This meant that no one took advantage of his slumber. He had always feared passing out, for the events that he knew usually ensued did not please him in the least. He fought off the thought to run away, which he was most focused on a moment before. He dared explore further into the inn room. He peered his head around the doorway where he heard the laughter come from, only to run into 'Tai who was backing out through the door.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Etai said with alarm. "I didn't… Oh! You're awake!" Kris looked at the person who had saved him some time ago, although he had no idea how long he had been out, with a strange look. Etai glanced back, his scarlet-ice blue eyes shining. "What? Never seen a drunk before? Don't worry," He patted Kris on the back, Kris flinched away in almost terror. "I'm like this often." A look of real concern pushed past the drunken glint in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He queried soberly.  
  
"Please," Kris was backing away from 'Tai into a corner. Etai didn't pursue, he just looked after him. Kris continued. "Please, just don't, don't touch me."  
  
Although drunk, Etai had enough experience to be able to act sober, even when intoxicated. The glint in his eyes faded. "I'm, I'm sorry. I won't touch you again, I promise." Etai still made no effort to move closer to Kris: he backed off instead. "Did, did you want something to eat? Drink? Anything?"  
  
The others were still in the other room, but not laughing, just listening. Kris stammered an almost unintelligible response in Elven. As Kris didn't know, most everyone in the group, save for Lynnell, could speak and understand Elven. Kris restated his response again, still in Elven, but a bit more intelligible when he saw the look of confusion on 'Tai's face. "I don't want anything to eat. If you would let me, I, I need a bath." He winced at 'Tai's sudden response.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Right over there! You can change in there." He pointed cheerily to a room across from the dining room, which was where everyone else was still sitting. His voice was just as cheerful as his movements. "Don't worry. No one is going to come stomping in on you." He smiled genuinely. It was a kind, affectionate smile. "Word of warning though. Make sure you get completely dressed. It gets um… cold in here… yeah… from time to time. Don't exactly bundle up, you know with a scarf and coat, but enough that it's not summer clothes." He looked after Kris as the half-elf nodded and walked past him to the bath. Once he heard water, he relaxed. Lia was the first to break a moment's silence.  
  
"Damn 'Tai. You must really like that boy. Told you he was more of a Bard though. Look like he'll just be ano—" Etai cut her off abruptly.  
  
"Damn it Lia! Shut up!" He yelled with sincere anger. It wasn't just he childishly annoying voice, it was her stupid antics that almost made 'Tai want to kill her.  
  
"Well 'Tai," Terra said calmly. "She does have a bit of a point. He sure sounds like a Bard, and he sure moves like one. A bit skinny though. What happened in there?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't think he'd want me to tell. Just stay away from him. He doesn't seem to be dangerous, just very timid. Someone must've really hurt him. I can confirm that now." His voice raised a tone. "And stop doubting me damn it! Just give him a chance!" He lowered his voice again. "And Lia, if you say just one word," He growled, "I'll put an arrow through your pretty little would-be-religious head."  
  
Lia swallowed and bit back what was forming into another annoying comment. She knew very well that 'Tai could do it. And would.  
  
"I don't think he knows that most of you guys are elven, or at least a facsimile of it. I don't speak it, but I recognize it, and he did try to say something in elven," Lynnell said informatively before changing her voice to what it had been three nights ago. "Damn! He does have a lovely voice! And he looks even better when he's awake." She stared dreamily at the closed door Kris had gone through. 'Tai slapped her in the back of the head, half-playfully.  
  
"I told you. Stay away from him. I never left the doorway, if you noticed, even when he did back away. Besides, I could always tell your family where you are if you get out of hand. I know you're quiet most of the time, and you should keep it that way, even if you do like him. Remember, I like him too, but--" He stopped suddenly as he heard Kris ,more or less, wade out of the bath. Their bath was rather large, this being a royal suite, and among the only ones with running water. The plumbing was terrible, but plumbing was in its new stages. Kris padded out with a towel on his waist, and another covering his shoulders. Etai wondered if Kris knew that he was 'si'ian'. Had he given himself away? He shrugged the thought off. No. He was just probably taking 'Tai's advice on staying mostly clothed. 'Tai couldn't help look after him though, and felt a bit of dismay when Kris closed the door and locked it. He wished he was in there right now, but he did have respect. Being 'si'ian' and the only male in his party was hard on him, but he coped. He hoped Kris would join them though.  
  
"Well, 'Tai," Lia said suddenly, nearly making the drunken Bard wince, "I'm off to go bug some deity for my spells. I'll catch you guys later." She went to the closet and put on her adventuring gear to show the church she was a Cleric, and skipped out of the door after struggling with her armor for a moment.  
  
"Hn. Speaking of spells, I've been trying to learn a new one recently. I need to leave as well." Terra stood slowly, grabbing her spellbook, and hustled off to see her mentor. Being a Wizard, she had to study with someone who knew the spell already.  
  
Etai looked at Lynnell inquisitively. "You got anything you're doing today?"  
  
"Nope." She smiled. "You?"  
  
"Nothing for me either. How boring." He held out a wineskin to her. "Drink?"  
  
"Nah. Play some music or something."  
  
"Why?" There was a long pause as the two just stared off into space. Both of them fell out of their seats when Kris coughed behind them. Kris himself reached for a weapon that wasn't there. Etai was the only one to notice. "Settle down." He was careful not to use Kris' name, so not to scare him further. "None of us here have any desire to harm you. Damn, you're the most paranoid person I have ever met. What happened to make you like this?"  
  
Kris caught a thought of distrust for them in his mind. 'Are they trying to get information from me? They don't seem to want to hurt me, especially this guy everyone calls 'Tai. Is this some incognito inquisition? Either way, they can't know, None of them.' "Don't worry about it. It's none of your business." 'Why am I so uptight? I know I've never been this, this, comfortable around any person before in my life, after what happened. My tension isn't as bad as usual for that reason I suppose. And why do I have this, attraction to this guy? I have seen many before, but, he's not like the others. He's different, as though… No! Even if he were what I am, he's just like everyone else. Not to be trusted. Even if he is 'si'ian', like myself, he'll do just as the others. Gain my trust, and then ruin me. I can't tell anyone about my past, nor how I feel. But, there is something here. Something that, that makes me feel at home here, but only if he were here. And he is. Maybe I can trust him. Maybe I've found someone. Perhaps. But I can't let it happen so easily. We'll see what happens…'Tai. Can I trust you?'  
  
"Hello?" Etai's voice broke into Kris' thoughts. "Are you okay?" He had sat back in his chair already, and was looking at Kris as though Kris had been lost in soliloquy for some time. "Hey. If you don't want to say anything, that's fine with me. Drink?" He held out a wineskin.  
  
"No thanks…" Kris hazarded a guess at the elf's name, "'Tai?" He said cautiously. "I'll just go tune my harp. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Oh. Um… I think it's by… Yeah, it's behind the couch you woke up on." He said still cheery as before. "By the way," He said to Kris as the half-elf nearly disappeared from sight, "Does this mean you'll be staying?"  
  
"We'll see 'Tai. And by the way, my name is Kris." 


	4. SO far untitled, will get title soon

Etai snickered from his treetop observation post as he observed the street peddler fix broken jewelry and sell it back to the owners. The poor boy couldn't have been more than thirteen years old, but seemed to be very skilled at his profession. However, none of that mattered as 'Tai strung his bow silently.  
  
He was clad in shadow-black attire, and his shoulder-length black hair added to the effect. He was well concealed by the cover the shade of the tree gave him, and by the twilight just before the break of dawn. He had recently bought a vial of Viegraf's Blood from a strange merchant who had a wide variety of toxins. He wanted to test it out on a victim He finished stringing his shortbow as the young, blonde-haired boy started to pack up shop before the dawn broke. He was a night merchant, and wouldn't easily be missed by the public.  
  
'Tai plucked an arrow silently from his quiver, the silver tip of it gleaming slightly by the light of the setting moon. He drew a tinder twig and lit it ablaze. Etai was several stories above the ground, and anyone who did notice would just think it a candle being tossed in some form of mundane celebration.  
  
He seared the tip of the arrow long enough to partially melt the arrowhead, and then dropped the soft steel into the poison and removed it. He placed his arrow in the firing position and let it fly.  
  
It landed true to its mark, as the boy screamed in unearthly voices of pain, clutching his forehead where the sharpened projectile had landed. Etai watched in satisfaction, ignoring the bone-chilling tones of soprano the child's voice achieved. His eyes grew wider with excitement when the poison took effect. The boy started to collapse in on himself, as though a void had opened itself inside the child. The screaming ended abruptly as the boy disappeared completely from the Material Plane. Those few Royal Guards of the High Priest that had arrived stopped suddenly within ten feet of the void that had now made itself visible, and each let out screams of pain. The mixture of alto, soprano and baritone was too much for 'Tai. He watched the Guard's scream end shortly enough though, as they disappeared from sight as well, forming voids of their own. The child's black spot of existence metamorphosed from black to a sudden flare of light, and the ten foot radius that had consumed the guards burst into a white-hot flame, leaving a molten crater. Soon after, the same happened with the other seven soldiers who had disappeared. Etai looked on in strange awe as he stood and leapt down from his perch, heading back to the inn. In his haste, he knocked over the vial, but left it with a shrug. He had seen what he wanted.  
  
'Tai's cackling seemed louder than any of the screams caused by the horrified townsfolk.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Etai, get up!" Terra was yelling into 'Tai's ear with the addition of vigorous shaking. "It's six candlemarks past dawn! What the hell were you doing last night?!"  
  
"What?" 'Tai sat up and brushed Terra's hand away as though trying to swat away a fly. "I was here all night. What do you mean where was I?"  
  
"You were gone all night," She said coldly. "Don't try and contradict me 'Tai," Her eyes narrowed at his confused expression, "You know damn well what you were doing."  
  
"Terra, you insolent fruit bat, I was here all night damn it! And don't try to act like your older than I am. I still got eleven years on you, little girl. Don't boss me around." His voice softened slightly. "Thanks for waking me up though. Where's Kris?"  
  
She opened her eyes to a normal expression and relaxed both her body and her tone of voice. "He ate some breakfast—" Etai cut her off.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I refuse to believe that someone that skinny eats. Just where did he go?"  
  
"Okay, so he didn't eat anything, but he looked at it and shook his head—"  
  
"Damn it Terra! You let him go?! Why'd you do that? You had better hope I don't find him in the same situation as last time. The only reason I could save him is because the two assaulting him were my victims for that day. If anything happened to him Miss 'look-at-me-I'm-a-Wizard-so-I'm- smarter-than-you', you will pay hell."  
  
She raised her voice high enough that, afterward, Lia and Lynnell came running in to see if they were going to fight. "Listen 'Tai, don't go pointing fingers at me for what you assume is your responsibility. He said he'd think about staying, so he left. If it makes you feel any better, for some reason he took a long look at you before leaving. He never said anything, he just, left. Don't blame it on me! You don't own him just because you found him!" She sighed heavily and shook her head as Lia and Lynnell walked in. "If you're going to find him, then go. I'm not going to waste my breath arguing with a drunken Bard. But, 'Tai, I'm telling you to leave him alone. I looked him over. He's afraid of all of us, and you were right about him being hurt. You can tell just by looking into those shadowed eyes of his. I don't see how he got like that, but you had best leave him be to his own problems. You may make people feel better, but you don't get rid of their problems. You need to realize that Etai. Just because you got a second chance at life and a chance to atone for past mistakes, doesn't mean a damned thing. And I myself will be damned if I'm going to let you ruin Kris' life by interfering. You'll grow up some day, and until then it seems as though you need to learn a little about morals. Get your act together. Now get out of my face."  
  
Etai listened to every word she said with intense thought, and looked at the Wizard with a trusting look. They always had their feuds, but in the end, 'Tai always knew that among all others, this little girl was wiser than all of the people he had ever known for her age. He saw Terra nod at him, and he sheathed his rapier and waved a goodbye. He left without a word. He knew she was right, but he knew he had to find Kris. 'Gut feeling.' He thought, and he shrugged to himself as he stepped into the afternoon sun of the town. "Now where did he go?" he said aloud to what appeared to be thin air. "Maybe somebody's seen him. Kinda hard to miss someone that skinny with hair that long."  
  
He walked with a casual pace down the street corner. He felt as though he stood out among the commonplace folk, of whom sold the trinkets he adored so much. He stopped long enough to notice a merchant, a small big- eyed, brown-haired boy, who was selling musical equipment. "Hey kid. How much for the parchment and the harp strings? And do you know where I can find someone? He's about half a foot taller than I am, really long black hair, attractive, and extraordinarily skinny."  
  
"That's three silver for the parchment and five gold for the strings, sir. And I believe I saw someone like that. I wouldn't know about attractive though sir He stopped and bought the same thing you just did sir. He told me not to tell anyone where he was though. Honestly sir. I bind myself to a moral code. I don't lie sir." He extended his hand to accept 'Tai's payment and found over fifty extra gold pieces in the tiny sack. His eyes went wide with gratitude. "He said that in case there was an emergency, he would be at the Scarlet Bluebird tavern. The place is right over there sir. Thank you sir."  
  
The boy's voice was by no means annoying, and Etai didn't mind the gratitude at all. "Not a problem kid. Thank you." He walked off into the crowd of peasants and merchants towards the tavern, when he heard a loud crash come from one of the buildings. As he got closer, he realized this was where he had been directed to.  
  
The victim who had been tossed through the window stood up and shook his head. He was slightly taller than Etai, with brown hair that was long, but still masculine. "Ugh… last time I make a pass on that guy. I could've sworn he was a lady though. Such a slender physique, and with hair that long… damn, that hurt." He turned to 'Tai and looked at him. The Fighter's blue eyes were indifferent. "That kid's got some kind of strength. You'd think someone like him could be snapped in half…" He paused to pull a glass shard from his left calf. "Ouch. Not that I would do such a thing. I work with a group of Paladins you know. That boy's got to have some kind of magic tossed in with that strength. I know I weigh quite a bit, and there is no way I could fly that far without some kind of extra boost. Scarlet Cardinal's a big place, and the bar is in the back… I was standing at the bar. So words of warning to ya, don't try and hit on him. You look like a si'ian, or whatever they call it. No offense if your not, but you look the part. Sorry to bother you. Bad habit of mine. I talk to complete strangers like I knew 'em forever. Well, see ya." He dusted himself off and walked back into the bar.  
  
'Tai watched as the Fighter headed toward the figure spoken of, which indeed looked like Kris, and seemed to extend an apology. The figure was outward facing, and he seemed content for a moment, until the fighter clapped him on the back in friendship. Etai moved aside as the armored figure was flung through the window again. This time, 'Tai helped him up. "You okay?"  
  
"Oh, hello again. Boy, he's sensitive. He accepted my proposal to buy him a drink until I touched him. You saw right? Well, see ya." He walked back into the bar, but sat with a group of ladies on the other side of the tavern. 'Tai smirked and walked into the bar.  
  
The figure had definitely been Kris. When Kris received the drink the Fighter had paid for, he gave it to an orc sitting next to him. The orc accepted and went to pat Kris on the back, but held back when he saw the fear in Kris' eyes. A gruff voice echoed through the noise of the tavern. It was the orc, with a big smile on his hideous, gray, deformed face. "Heh… Thanks friend. But why are you so afraid to be touched? Do you fear me? Yes. That's it. Hey everybody! Look at this poor cross-breed. He's afraid to be touched!" Both the orc and the entire tavern, including the bartender began laughing at Kris. The orc decided to continue mocking the half-elf, and extended his hand to touch Kris once more, in spite of what he had seen happen to the Fighter earlier. 'It was 'Tai's turn to laugh as the tavern went silent the moment the orc touched Kris.  
  
There was a louder crash than before, and the orc stopped as he careened into the iron doors of the bar, but not before colliding with every oak table in the tavern. 'Tai looked after the orc's flight path while laughing. He looked up in time to see Kris making a hasty retreat. Etai snapped to the real world, but the orc had heard him laugh, and blocked his path. "You think it's funny?" he snorted, "Let's see how funny this is! No one laughs at Heshra Galeshaw!" He drew his wicked looking scimitar and waved it at 'Tai's face menacingly. Etai merely blinked at him, and drew a very small dagger.  
  
The orc, Heshra rather, sliced at 'Tai with the blade, gashing the Bard's arm slightly. Etai stared at his arm while blood seeped through the rest of the white fabric. He attempted to dodge out of the way of the second swipe, making an attack of his own while doing so, but his dagger became stuck in the table, and the scimitar brought itself down on Etai's thigh, which started to soak his pants with blood as well. 'Tai looked on at the hunk of flesh floating through the air, severed from his leg. He succeeded in redrawing the knife and stabbed the orc in the face, right between his eyes.  
  
The whole tavern was watching the fight with interest, and they gasped as the orc kept swinging his blade, impervious to the pain.  
  
"Tai on the other hand felt like giving up. He would fight to the end, but he saw no hope of winning. However, he felt a bit of déjà vu as the orc stopped in his path suddenly. Etai watched a blade, glinting from the sunlight, slide across the orc's neck. The orc fell over facing 'Tai, and revealed Kris standing with the knife in his hand, the steel dripping with new blood.  
  
The elf looked at Kris with disbelief, and stammered out what was on his mind. "Why?"  
  
"You saved mine, I saved yours. We're even… Next time 'Tai… don't follow me." Kris walked over to 'Tai and picked him up easily. Etai himself only weighed a hundred and ten pounds. The amount of wine bingeing kept him very light. Kris looked down at the elven Bard as 'Tai looked back.  
  
'Tai had one thought before passing out. 'Why can't I figure you out Kris? Are you feeling for me the same way that I do for you?' Darkness closed over the Bard with the mind's last breath. 


	5. Wait until 4's title

There was a loud pounding on the door as though someone was hitting it with a dead body. Terra glanced up from her position , lazing on a chair after spending half of a day studying her spells. "Déjà vu." She said to thin air as she stood up, still draped in her violet, scholar-like, robes. "Etai! You don't have to pound on the door with that boy every time you bring him back! Show some courtesy!" She walked slowly towards the door two rooms away. "And next time, use the front door!" she yelled as she reached her destination. The Wizard blinked at the sight she found on the other side of the oak structure. "That's weird…" she said to what she thought was an illusion, "I could have sworn I just saw Kris carrying 'Tai…" She shook her head to clear the image, but it remained. Kris just walked past her and lay 'Tai down on the nearest piece of furniture. It happened to be a mattress, as they were in the bedroom.  
  
"Terra?" Kris asked with a hint of 'this-is-a-dumb-question' in his elven voice. "Where is Lia?"  
  
"Um… I think she's at the temple, trying to get her spells. She should be back soon." Her voice dropped to a concerned tone as she looked over 'Tai's injuries. "What happened?"  
  
"He followed me." Kris was speaking almost mindlessly, his eyes never moving from the unconscious Bard. "He decided to laugh at an orc—" His voice trailed off as Lia walked into the room.  
  
"Hi!" She quirked in that annoying seven-year-old teenager voice. She stopped, looked at Kris, then 'Tai. "What the hell happened to him? You want me to heal him or something?" She chanted a few words and 'Tai's wounds began to close up, and the bleeding stopped. "He'll be better in a few hours. So what brought you back Kris?" she said as she finished casting her spell, still annoying as ever. She brushed a blonde lock of hair out of her face and walked into the kitchen. Terra followed her, and the two of them sat down to drink tea and discuss the events of the day. Kris just shook his head.  
  
"Etai, how do you stand staying with these people? Do they even care about you?"  
  
"Yeah…" 'Tai's voice was weak, but he was grinning at Kris nonetheless. "They're okay, and besides, I wouldn't get to do what I do best without being caught if they didn't back me up."  
  
Kris' jaw was half hanging open. "How did you recover that fast?"  
  
"If you can drink forty to fifty wineskins in eight hours, and still wake up enough to talk to your drinking friends, being unconscious is nothing. Why do you think they left the room?"  
  
"Whatever… don't do that crap again." He playfully kicked 'Tai, but his sad expression still remained. The elf kicked him back. Kris didn't cringe at the 'love-tap' kick that Etai had delivered.  
  
"How old are you Kris?"  
  
"Why?" Kris eyed the smiling Bard conspicuously. 'What do you want from me?'  
  
"No particular reason. I know every one else's age, why not yours as well?"  
  
"I'm twenty… what about you?"  
  
"Twenty one and one hundred and twenty one… I have an interesting past. I'm technically not a real elf, I was… polymorphed permanently. It's a funny story really. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
"No." Kris stared at 'Tai with a disbelieving expression on his face. 'How can you be so care free? Life has been cruel to you as well 'Tai, but you don't care… What's your secret?'  
  
"—you? Hello? I said what about you? I'm quite sure you've got a tale to tell… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I think it would be interesting if we shared a common past."  
  
'You are going too far.' "Don't worry about it…" Both of the men looked at the doorway as Terra was followed by two of the High Priest's Marshals.  
  
'Tai woke up from his stupor of half-consciousness and stared at the guards. "Hello. Are you looking for something?"  
  
"Are you Etai Valestom and Kris Valete?"  
  
"Yes." The two of them spoke in unison, confused as to the events occurring.  
  
"Etai Valestom, you are under arrest by the decree of the High Priest Mhegran. You have been charged for conspiracy and the voluntary destruction of the township of Algus. Kris Valete, you have been charged with conspiracy. You, and all members of your party are to be indicted, effective immediately."  
  
"What conspiracy, and how in all of hell can I destroy a town?!" 'Tai's scarlet blue eyes were darkening into raven shadows at the sound of the news. He felt it best to sustain his fury however, as to not be pressed with further crimes of murder. Etai shut up about the town for a moment when the guard held up the vial of Viegraf's Blood. He was left staring at the bottle as four more guards entered the room and hauled him, Kris, and the rest of the party off to the prison. 'The destruction of a town… by myself? When I find out who did this… I'll kill them.' 


End file.
